<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dream SMP/SBI Prompts wooooooo by Paintably</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309941">Dream SMP/SBI Prompts wooooooo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paintably/pseuds/Paintably'>Paintably</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Antarctic Empire, Blood and Injury, Familiars, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Soulmates, Prompt Fic, les fucking gooooo, racooninnit, twitch chat as voices</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:29:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paintably/pseuds/Paintably</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>read the title lol. these will all be hurt/comfort because I say so</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs &amp; Technoblade, Ranboo &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>187</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Feel free to use these, even if you end up with something that doesn't perfectly fit the prompt! Don't use these for shipping, though</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>This one is kind of a reverse of the “Techno finding and caring for racooninnit” fics we’ve all seen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno, having just survived his own execution and a fight with Quackity, is in pretty bad shape. Not having any medical supplies or potions on him, he has to trudge home with Carl while still partially bleeding out. He manages to get back home, but collapses once inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy hears a crash from his racoon hole, causing him to freeze up. When he doesn’t hear any more sounds coming from upstairs, he heads up to investigate. Tommy is obviously shocked upon seeing Techno bleeding out on the floor. He panics, not sure what to do. He’s still angry at Techno for what he’s done, but seeing his brother hurt is still not a pretty sight. Tommy eventually decides to help Techno (the reasoning can vary: pure brotherly love if you want your fd!au hurt/comfort, or perhaps a fear of Techno being mad about Tommy not helping him when Techno comes back on his next life, OR a fear of Dream being mad at him for not helping (the last two being fueled by Tommy's paranoia, of course.))</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy grabs some potions and bandages from the chests and starts patching up Techno. He’s not very good at first aid, but it’s enough. Techno suddenly wakes up coughing, causing Tommy to yelp and jump away. Tommy stammers out an explanation/excuse as to why he’s here, while Techno looks down at the sloppy bandages wrapped around him. He then looks up at Tommy, who also has poorly wrapped bandages on him, with some of his wounds still being exposed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing, Techno orders Tommy to come over, and he obeys. Techno starts to tend to Tommy’s wounds. Tommy’s confused and argues with him ‘cause shouldn’t this be the other way around? They have a back-and-forth until they admit that okay fine they’re both injured, and help each other patch up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(It can end there, or continue on with more ~bonding moments~)</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>This prompt’s less defined than the previous one, probably ‘cause I’ve only watched a few videos about SMP Earth, but whatever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno, Phil, (and Wilbur for extra SBI-ness if ya want) make up the Antarctic Empire. Tommy is a frequent thorn in their side, always eager to pick a fight and cause trouble. He’s not actually much of a threat though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(I have a few ideas for how the fic could go, so you can pick your favorite)</span>
</p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li><span>It’s a regular encounter with Tommy/a canon event, but something an Antarctic Empire member says sets him off, causing him to cry/have a panic attack/some other angsty response.</span></li>
</ul><p> </p>
<ul>
<li><span>Tommy’s plane crash lands near where Antarctic Empire member(s) are exploring. They help him out of the wreckage and tend to his wounds.</span></li>
</ul><p> </p>
<ul>
<li><span>Tommy attempts to sneak into the Antarctic Empire’s base, but gets discovered. They decide to keep him hostage as a bargaining chip. They joke around about how it was dumb to try and sneak in alone and how they’re gonna torture him for information. Tommy takes their words seriously and has a panic attack.</span></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <span>Either way, the Antarctic Empire members end up having to comfort Tommy. They talk, and realize that Tommy is just a lonely kid that needs guidance, and decide to <strike>forcibly adopt</strike> take him under their wings (literally, in Phil’s case.)</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This one’s formatted differently cause I was gonna write it so I made an outline for myself, and I don’t feel like reformatting it for this.</p><p> </p><p>The concept for this one is: They found Tubbo in a box like a dog, so what if Tubbo actually was a dog?</p><p> </p><p>Ended up with a Familiar AU of sorts, but I don’t actually know the mythology for familiars so I followed my own rules; Familiars are shapeshifters because I say so. Techno is Phil’s Familiar, Fundy is Wilbur’s Familiar, and Tubbo is Tommy’s Familiar.</p><p> </p><p>Outline pog:</p><p> </p><p>-sbi fam is in a village</p><p>-Tommy runs off to explore</p><p>-finds a puppy on the side of the road</p><p>-they immediately bond, and Tommy decided that the puppy <em> must </em>come with him</p><p>-Phil finds Tommy; Tommy demands that they take the puppy home</p><p>-Phil’s hesitant, but gets a better look at the puppy (realizes it’s a familiar) and agrees</p><p>-Tommy names the puppy Tubbo</p><p> </p><p>-filler-ish section of Tommy and Tubbo bonding time</p><p>-it becomes clear that Tubbo is more intelligent than a normal dog</p><p>-the rest of the family knows what Tubbo is but Phil wants Tommy to figure it out himself</p><p> </p><p>-Tommy and Tubbo go exploring</p><p>-time flies by fast and suddenly it’s nighttime</p><p>-uh oh, here comes some mobs!</p><p>-they do a decent job fighting them off together</p><p>-until Tommy gets knocked down a hill by a creeper and drops his sword</p><p>-Tubbo picks up the sword, but it’s too heavy for him to use as a dog</p><p>-Tommy’s cornered by an enderman; Tubbo panics</p><p>-Tubbo suddenly transforms, runs down the hill, and stabs the enderman</p><p>-Tommy and Tubbo are both shocked by this development</p><p>-Tommy’s like “wait omg you’re my familiar”</p><p>-Tubbo’s still in shock but since Tommy’s happy, he’s happy</p><p> </p><p>-they head home</p><p>-Phil's upset that they stayed out so late, but is happy that they’re ok</p><p>-”oh hey Tubbo congrats on transforming”</p><p>-”you knew I could do that?”</p><p>-”yeah we just didn’t tell you lol”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Here’s a non-permanent (platonic!!!) soulmate au. A strand of your hair is the same color and length as the person or the people you’re closest to. If you have a falling-out with your soulmate, the strand disappears. (The strand of hair can replaced with a different kind of mark, like a tattoo)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before, during, and after the L’Manburg independence war, Tommy’s soulmates are Tubbo and Wilbur. After Schlatt is elected and Wilbur starts to go nuts, Tommy loses the strand of hair he shares with Wilbur. (Imagine the strand disappearing mid-argument. Ouch)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy becomes even more clingy around Tubbo now that he’s his only soulmate. The second war happens and L’Manburg is destroyed and rebuilt. Everything’s fine until Tommy gets exiled and he loses his other strand. (Imagine the strand disappearing right as Tubbo exiles him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ouch</span>
  </em>
  <span>) </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>During his exile, Dream becomes his new soulmate. For a moment Tommy thinks he’s happy, but he really isn’t. Once the Logsteadshire arc ends, Tommy can’t figure out if Dream is still his friend, so the strand of hair frequently disappears and reappears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy runs away and teams up with Techno (who has a strand of blonde hair from Phil). Techno says that they are not friends, just allies. However, after hiding the teen from Dream and helping him through a panic attack or two, it’s hard to deny that he has a soft spot for Tommy. One day, they both gain a strand of each other’s hair, and are forced to admit that they do actually care about each other.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There was a bit in Ranboo’s last stream where chat was spamming “BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD PRINCE” and man I wish more people were talking about it. Think of the Content™</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So, what if Ranboo started to hear voices/the chat as well? They start very quiet and he thinks it’s just his imagination, but they slowly get louder. Sometimes they’re harmless, but other times they call for blood and it freaks him out. He’s not a fighter and doesn’t want to hurt anyone, but the pull of the voices is getting stronger. He worries that he’s going insane.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One day while Ranboo is visiting Techno, the voices become louder than ever. They completely overwhelm him, and he ends up attacking Techno. Techno recognizes the dazed look in Ranboo’s eyes, and helps him break away from the voices demands. Ranboo’s very apologetic and self-deprecates for losing control, but Techno understands and reassures him that it’s fine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You could end it there, or continue on with Techno teaching Ranboo better ways to deal with the voices. I also think I’d be cool if their sets of voices could communicate in some way. Or perhaps just being able to sense when another player can hear them? Idk go wild</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is… a crack (or crack taken seriously, pick your poison) idea, buuuuuut</p><p> </p><p>Through the power of ~ambiguous magicy shit~ Karl is now in the body of Carl! What comes next could go a few different ways, so I listed my ideas.</p><p> </p><p>-The whole fic is just Karl trying to get Techno to realize that it’s him. Cue plenty of shenanigans</p><p>-Techno, and only Techno can understand Karl. Techno briefly questions his sanity when his horse starts talking to him. Could lead into a comedic retelling of Dec. 16th’s events where Techno has to ignore Karl the whole time.</p><p>-Everyone can understand Karl. Features funny moments with Techno, Tommy, and Phil.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this is so dumb</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>